Rasmussen
Prequel to the Birth The parents of Marek Rasmussen were strange and unique, though a loving couple who fell for each other when they first met in the years after the War of the Three Hammers. Tensions between the Bronzebeard and Wildhammers have eased significally and ambassadors were sent to each state for an attempt to start diplomatic relations. One of those ambassadors were Julius Rasmussen a great and noble bronzebeard general who fought in the War of the Three Hammers. One of his greatest achievements being one of the commanders of the military brigades that defended Ironforge from the invading armies of the Dark Irons. "Ambassador" Julius Rasmussen attempted to begin diplomatic relations with the Wildhammers and during the time he befriended a young dwarven lass by the name of Maria Wildhammer a healer by profession, she was also the 7th heir in line of the Wildhammer throne. Though when they became intimidate and decided to live together and then to become one in unity, she was forced to give up his hereditary responsibilities of the Wildhammer throne. She did so valuing her love for Julius above all. The Birth of Marek Marek Julius Rasmussen was born in the year of -75 to Julius Rasmussen and Maria Rasmussen in the small town of Thelsamar, Loch Modan. For the first two years, Marek's Parents happily stayed with their child and raised them the best they can but when skirmishes came to an increasing high, the King of the Bronzebeard was forced to enlist the help of Julius and Maria, leaving 2 year old Marek in the care of a family friend. Though for what seems like a simple task, Julius and Maria never returned home. 6 monthes later the Military was to presume them as deceased and therefore, Marek become Orphaned. Orphanage Years Due to Julius Rasmussen's fame and the service King Magni called upon Julius and Maria he felt it right to take Rasmussen and put him under State Orphanage Care, which was headquarted in the Halls of Ironforge. During his time there, he didn't make that much friends but he excelled in his studies which included Combat and Logistics. Due to the Orphanage being runned by the state and close proximity to the Senate, Politics was taught. One day Marek was exploring around the Government building and stumbled upon King Magni in his study. Marek was caught soon by a guard and shown to the King for his intrusions. King Magni took no harm to it and asked Marek to sit down. A gentle discussion pursued as the King told Marek who his parents were and what they did. Marek was amazed and wished like any other child to be like his father. In the years to come he would learn a great deal from the schooling and private lessons from King Magni of varied subjects. Aspirations Marek's main aspirations as he grew into a young adult was to be a Paladin of the Light. But due to Rasmussen's heretical belief of Shadow and Light, he was denied. Depressed, Marek seeked advice from his long-time mentor and father-like figure, King Magni Bronzebeard. King Magni proposed and stated there is always a spot in the Bronzebeard Military for him, so Marek enlisted as a Private. Military Career ((To Be Continued)) Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Dwarf